The Undefeated Chronicles of Ravel Phenex's King
by Genosha's Emperor
Summary: What is King and What is Servant. Gohan is the loyal servant of Ravel Phenex after the young Phenex saved his life. A lowly servant who help Ravel as her Queen or Knight. But, why is the servant is the one who hold the King Pieces and why Ravenl is acting as his manager instead of his master?


**The Undefeated Chronicles of Ravel Phenex's King**

Chapter 1 – Birth of New God

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. The Dragon Ball Saga belongs to Akira Toriyama and High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi. The Only things I own are original characters and this story. Both manga and light novel and their characters belong to their respective owner's listed above.

 **Authors Note: This is my Very First Fanfiction and I would like for people to read and review. Flames will be ignored. Also this will have a Gohan Harem, he deserves to have a harem, but I will try to make him as in character as possible. There may be lemons later on.**

* * *

History.

The events of the past that stand unchanging no matter how much wants to try or to alter them, and in war history is recorded by the winners of a war.

Even if recorded wrong, history does not change.

The only thing that possible change history, would be adding something to the past and hoping that the changes made would be enough to derail the future.

That was why those taken from their own timelines, and added to another timeline, have always struggled through a changing past, and a future that can only lead to the unknown.

 **E xxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxx E**

Son Gohan gritted his teeth angrily as he looked back at the Android in front of him intensely, trying to hold his Kamehameha against the Kamehameha that his opponent, Cell unleashed upon him.

"You can do it Gohan! Think about all the lives that Cell has taken, make that your energy!" Gohan heard his father's voice, giving him the strength and motivation to keep going.

The pre-teen was locked in a battle that would determine the fate of not just the planet, but the entire universe. His father made what should have been the ultimate sacrifice because of his arrogance. His ego for not finishing Cell off when he had the chance caused Goku to attempt to send the Biomechanical menace to Other World to detonate.

Unfortunately, it was all in vain as the Android survived, killed Trunks, wounded Vegeta, broke the teen's arm, and came back twice as strong.

He wasn't going to let this thing live anymore after all he's done.

It was do or die now as the teenager felt the weight of the world resting in his Kamehameha wave.

Cell laughed, "Say your goodbye, brat!" He shouted at the Saiyan boy as his kamehameha started to envelope the half-Saiyan's.

Gohan kept struggling. He could feel his skin start stinging from the heat of the colossal sized blast that started pushing its way closer to him. 'N-No, this can't be the end!' Gohan thought as he realized he could possibly be staring his, along with countless other lives death in the face.

The Z-Warriors were in the air, overlooking the blast battle between Gohan and Cell.

The men exhausted all of their energy trying to distract the Villain, only for them to get blasted with a wave of energy. "Looks like this is it guys." Yamcha said sadly as he saw Cells Kamehameha getting closer to Gohan.

Piccolo gritted his teeth, and his fists were balled, to the point where purple blood seeped through his palms. The Namek was about to witness firsthand his student and first friend be the first to die out of millions of others. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Something no one expected was a big blue ball of energy to fall from the sky, only to slam and explode into Cell, distracting him.

The Android looked back to see what appeared to be a completely exhausted and out of energy, Vegeta in his Super Saiyan form having fired a last minute desperate attack. "VEGETA!" Cell shouted in shock and surprise at the Saiyan's prince attack. He could have sworn he would be out of commission for the remainder of the fight. Maybe he should have made sure he was dead.

From the Other World Goku watched Cell let his guard down, "Now is your chance!" Goku shouted as the hybrid let out a scream, forcing every last drop of energy into his family's signature move that began to swallow up the Biomechanical Android, yet the half-Saiyan didn't see his full power Kamehameha destroyed Cell.

Instead, everything turned colorful.

 **E xxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxx E**

Slowly opening his eyes, he was greeted by multi colored space, "Wh-What? Where am I?" Gohan asked tiredly. He was surrounded by multicolored void like eons.

It was as if the place was so ever changing that it was very much like looking through a kaleidoscope, yet the colors were so vivid you knew you were not looking through such a thing.

A sound of a roar in the distance reached the half-Saiyan's ears. However, it was an unfamiliar roar, as it did not sound like anything he had ever heard. The ungodly amount of power and the vibrations that it unleashed, however, were almost similar to what he unleashed when he became a Super Saiyan.

However, Gohan who heard this roar felt that it sounded strange.

Why did he feel like he was listening to a very loud and crude warning, instead of a majestic and frightening roar?

That question was washed away the moment the man realized a far more crucial thing.

There in front of him stood a... Human.

She was a young girl around his age with long black hair. Her skin was as pale as the moon, but her gray eyes had such a cold life to them. Her clothes were black with frills, but did not cover her stomach or chest. She simply wore two X-shaped black markings over her nipples to keep them hidden from the world. Instead of a skirt, shorts, or even pants, this girl wore none other than simple frilly bloomers to cover her bottom.

Raising her hand, she touched his chest with a gentle touch. "Great-Red. It has been awhile." The roar became louder as if it tried it best to warn him of danger.

As colorless aura enveloped her body, Gohan began to tremble. He couldn't feel the power of the girl in front of him, yet his body reacted as if he was in front of something so dangerous it will eliminate him with only her glare.

The small girl made a posture of shooting a gun using her hands at Gohan's chest as she smiled eerily with a happiness that shown from her aura, "I shall, definitely get my hands on silence."

FLAP

This time a sound of the wing flapping. Gohan turned and watched a massive red object suddenly appeared cloaked in red-pinkish aura above him, glaring angrily toward the small girl.

The small girl turned her head 180 degree which shocked the half-Saiyan as he watched her smiled happily, "Oh. You came." She said as the red object roared angrily at her. Despite, the intensity of aura and pressure that could even make any lesser being's mind melted, the girl keep her smile and not to mention she strengthened her aura as if challenging the red object to fight.

The boy could only watched in confusion as the red object flew up by using his great red wings, above the little girl, and began to breathe in. Gohan could feel power collecting in his large scaly mouth, ready to deliver destruction towards the girl.

However, the little girl merely looked at him with her emotionless eyes and merely raised her hands with colorless aura started to circle and collected. The red object unleashed the collected power on his mouth towards the little girl as the little girl unleashed her's while saying, "Great Red. Perish."

Watching the white and crimson energy blast collided, the boy could only helplessly watched the red object suddenly appeared to him as a massive red lizard with a pair of wings, which, either intentionally or unintentionally, protected him with his body before the explosion could hit him was what he managed to perceive as darkness consume him.

 **E xxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxx E**

A soft sigh could be heard from the private garden of the Phenex household, one which was usually forbidden except for the masters and their guests, a young blonde-haired girl sat.

However, unlike her usual prideful and haughty look, right now she is looking at the scene in front of her with a depressed look.

Although she was looking at the flowers intensely, however, her mind was actually focused on the conversation she had before. "Hah…" She let out a very unladylike sigh, and then she buried her face on her thighs. "What to do…"

 **E xxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxx E**

\- 1 Hour Earlier -

Taking a deep breath, the blonde girl looked at the door in front of her hesitantly, before she gently knocked the door. "Rias-sama. May I come in?" Ravel asked hesitantly.

A few minutes passed without an answer, before a girl voice could be heard from the other side of the door, "Ah. Ravel. Please, don't be shy and enter." Rias gently urged. The door to her room opened, and the blonde girl slowly came inside with a bit of hesitation in her steps.

Ravel looks up and sees that Rias has finished wearing her white dress. She couldn't help, but blushed at the sight of a girl as gorgeous as Rias Gremory in a very beautiful white wedding dress, "You look very beautiful, Rias-sama." Ravel complimented with a warm smile.

Hearing an innocent answer from her soon-to-be her little sister, Rias couldn't help, but smiling gently at the younger Phenex. "Ara. Thank you very much, Ravel." The heiress of Gremory Clan replied, also with a smile plastered to her face. Seeing her smiling face, Ravel starts fidgeting, something that does not went unnoticed by Rias. "Is there something wrong?"

Taking a deep breath once again, Ravel braved herself as she looked at Rias. "Rias-sama. Are you really okay with this?" Ravel began without any hesitant in her voice. "Our parents and clans betrothed you with my Onii-sama without your consent." She stopped for a moment as she continued, "Are you really okay with this?" She asked.

"Of course not." Rias instantly answered Ravel's question without so much as drawing a breath. "There's no way I'm okay with this. But, the fact is Ravel, I am the heiress of the Gremory clan and I need to face this whether I like it or not." She explained as she slowly closed her eyes.

"But-"

"Ravel." Rias calmly interrupted Ravel before she could say another word. "What's done…is done." She said with a small sad smile as she opened her eyes.

…

…..

…..

Ravel clenched her hands and gritted her teeth. "Rias…sama…" muttered the young Phenex with concerns visible on her face. She has conflicted feelings as she face Rias' wavering form, due to her lack of experience in this kind of situation. She doesn't know how to respond to Rias' words, so the only thing she can do is to close her eyes in pain.

Rias sighed as she smiled gently, "Ravel… I appreciate your concern; however, it is best that you do not…." Rias could not finish what he wanted to say, because suddenly Ravel suddenly grabbed her shoulders.

The blonde girl looked at Rias' blue-green eyes, "Rias-sama, you're wrong!" Ravel yelled at her. Before the crimson haired princess could even express her surprise at the younger girl's sudden outburst, Ravel continue. "Don't lose hope! I know for sure that you'll get through this one way or another! I'm sure of it!" Ravel said with a very strong conviction visible on her face and voice.

"Ravel…" Rias could only stare at Ravel without saying a word. For some reason, Ravel's words, although they sound very clumsy, but hearing it warmed her heart. A small smile appeared on her face, and then she decides to tease the younger girl. "How can you be so sure?"

The younger Phenex blinked, "Eh?"

The older girl smiled, "Do you plan on opposing your family and the Underworld to save me…. A beautiful princess? My, Ravel, I never knew that you actually prefer that kind of relationship." teased the crimson haired princess as she covered her mouth with her hand and began chuckling.

The younger girl was taken a back, "W-w-w-what? No! I do not have that kind of intention!" Ravel stuttered with steams slowly rise from her red face. Rias merely laugh at Ravel's reaction, and Ravel could feel fire on her face. "I-I-I am…. It's not like that, Rias-sama!" Ravel yelled as she bolted out from the room with her face even redder than tomato.

Seeing the younger girl's reaction, Rias couldn't help, but chuckled, "Fufufufufu… Such an innocent girl…" She commented.

\- End Flashback -

 **E xxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxx E**

Sighing, Ravel muttered, "Hah… Is there nothing I can do?" She then began to sulk, and buried her face in her thighs once more.

After that fiasco with Rias, she retreated to this place, because there's no one in this place.

With her mood downed to the very bottom, she doesn't want to talk to anybody nor being surrounded by those noisy devils a.k.a. her brother's peerage. She even declined her brother's request to eat with him, and gave him the cold shoulders.

Of course being the sister of the source of Rias' problem, her disappearance sparked worries in a bunch of women a.k.a. Raiser's peerage, who are trying their best to find her. On the other hand, Raiser himself was busy for his wedding, and has no time to worry about her.

So immersed she is in her sulking that Ravel does not noticed the rain began to fall. However, it was as if the God or Satan did not want to give her a time to be alone. A few hundred yards away, in the sky, a shockwave of energy was sent out.

Light gathered around the place, the wind so strong that trees fell. Somewhere, the younger Phenex noted, a small purple flame was fighting hard to survive, but it was soon fanned out by the gust. The roar of two people, one of which sounded inhuman, was heard and yet another shockwave happened.

Ravel narrowed her eyes, the light in the sky piercing her pupils like a knife.

Never had she seen such a scene before, and the pure energy was so shocking and concentrated that she even seemed to be affected by it. "Wh-What is that…?" She stammered. Her thoughts, however, were interrupted as the explosion stopped, the light fading away.

Left was only an injured, black haired boy around her age, falling towards the ground with an incredible speed. Her instincts, surprisingly, took over, and she quickly spread out her wings and flewstraight at him.

She felt the wind against her face as her black, flame wings fought to keep her in the air.

It was cold, and she felt like there were a thousand needles against her skin.

Shaking every thought and worry off, she forced herself to fly even faster. At last, after a very intense chase, she finally caught the boy in her arms, saving him from an early death.

Her feeling of accomplishment, though, stopped as she turned around, flying back towards her room as fast as she could. Landing beside her bed with a thud, she gently put the boy on her bed.

Ravel moved up beside him and began scanning him over, analyzing his wounds. She didn't try to avoid the red liquid – not that she could. It was all over the place, and even she was sure that the normally calm doctor would be startled when they saw the boy's condition. After a few moments, she finally began the healing process, starting by cleaning his body.

Ravel that started to clean his body from blood blushed at the sight of a very muscular body. A strong abdomen and a thick chest made her heart race a bit. She turned her head as she whispered softly at the black haired boy with blushed face, "Don't worry. I'll make sure you'll be okay. I promise." She formed a magic circles in both of her hand as she applied her healing magic at the black haired boy.

Unknown to Ravel, the black haired boy's mind was slowly returning to consciousness but he was still, for the most part out of it. The only thing he heard was the soft voice of a girl, and her last two words.

 **I promise...**

 **E xxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxx E**

In Supreme Kai's place, an old Supreme Kai was smiling at his accomplishment. "Well this should be quite interesting, shouldn't it, Zamasu?" He turned at his young apprentices.

"Yes, it should." Zamasu said while looking at the crystal ball in front of his teacher, Gowasu.

"I realize that pulling him away from his friends and family does seem a bit harsh but this is the only way to control Great Red's power in him." Gowasu explained as Zamasu nodded.

"I agree." Zamasu said.

Gowasu sighed, "Let's just sit back and watch for now. I'm sure the avatar of apocalypse won't have difficulty to adapt in that world." He said with smile.

* * *

 **Here's the start.**

 **I plan to go through many of the arcs but this will be a Ravel\Gohan fic, so I want to establish a sort of bond between them. As for Zamasu, you'll find out more about him later, and I know that He probably wouldn't have gone out on the job so soon, I did it to keep the story moving.**

 **I'm also not going to make him so overpowered, its to keep the story interesting. Please R &R and please be nice. It's my first try at this. **

**Have suggestions? I'll be glad to hear them.**


End file.
